


Dear Richie

by cosmicchaotic (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicchaotic
Summary: "Dude, why are you being weird? I'm not your fucking boyfriend."
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Dear Richie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvrntech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntech/gifts), [GlassNCrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/gifts), [TopazTeardrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTeardrop/gifts).



> yeah im gay. yeah im homophobic. we exist.

Dear Richie,

  
I hope you don't mind I had to use the phone book at the library to get your address. I could’ve called but I still can’t find the write words to tell you. Except, I’m sorry, I guess.

  
I don’t mean that as though I’m questioning being sorry. I am sorry. Honestly. I didn’t get to see you again before I went home so I didn’t get to apologise face to face like I should have. That’s on me. I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. And I really, deeply, feel bad.

  
I know I left it so long that I’m back at school are you guys back at school too? I’m actually writing this while my parents think I’m doing my homework. If your parents ask, say that you got a letter from a friend you made in the Summer who was visiting family from out of town but please don’t show my cousin. Or anyone, if it’s not too much to ask.

  
I regret what I did. But he's... You know. Like that. And he's family so I have no choice but to see him. I hate admitting it but he’s a little terrifying. You know what he would do to guys like us, like me. Not that it excuses anything, I know. But, I don’t know if you know what it’s like being that scared and your brain makes your decisions for you even if it hurts people you care about. I didn’t want to get hurt and I got you caught up in it to save myself. 

  
And then I was too much of a coward to face you afterwards. If you hate me, I guess that’s fine, I don’t blame you. Except it would be kind of sad, for me anyway. I don’t know about you. I actually had a great time. Maybe one day you can get out of there or maybe things there will be a little different one day? I heard a lot of fucked up things happened there during summer but my family probably wont bring us back. Dead uncle, cousin in jail, all the missing kids reports, the usual stuff. Maybe I can convince my parents to let me visit when I’m on vacation. I mean, if you still want to play Street Fighter again. Or another game, I don’t mind, but your were pretty good at that one.

  
Maybe we could hang out some time, at the arcade or with your friends? I didn’t get to meet them when I was there. I know Henry had a lot of not very nice things to say about you all but I think if you think they’re cool they must be cool! Or alone! If that’s what you want. I really don’t mind! I didn’t get to spend as much time with you as I wanted, with what happened. I think it would be fun! You made me feel a little less alone and I actually had a good time and you probably know more about me than like my entire family even though I barely saw you. Thank you.

  
You don’t have to say yes to any of this. It would make complete sense if you told me to fuck off and that you never want to see me again, I kinda deserve it. Or you might think I’m weird and gross. But, I hope not. At least, I hope that we could at least stay friends. I think I’ve talked quite a lot for this being a one sided conversation and I don’t know why I’m still talking except writing this made me feel kind of awkward and nervous, I guess. Dumb, I know.

  
I really hope you can forgive me. Or respond. Or... I don’t know. Just, something I guess. I’m sorry, Richie.

XOXO  
Connor.


End file.
